kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia
Sophia Keren (ソフィア—), formerly known as Negishi Akiko (根岸彰子) in her previous life, is one of the reincarnated students. She was reincarnated as a True Vampire to noble human family, the Kerens. Her relatives are normal humans, so she hides the fact that she is a Vampire. Appearance As Negishi Akiko, she had a creepy appearance. She was extremely thin, with a pale and permanently dour face.Light Novel Volume 1 S1 As Sophia, she is described as a peerless beauty, with extremely pale-white skin and blood-red eyes. Personality Sophia is pretty dense in certain situations but has no qualms about using her power to muscle through them if she can. Her nature as a Vampire causes her to lust for battle that can challenge her, but she is denied that by intense training that has made her overwhelmingly more powerful than almost everything within The System. This causes her to lapse into depravity or depression when she focuses too much on it. Due to her previous identity of Negishi Akiko was a target of teasing, she has an intense dislike for anyone who insists on using her original name. This is also the root of her jealousy towards Shiraori, whom she believes is Wakaba Hiiro, the queen of the class in their previous life. This jealousy grants her the title Ruler of Envy and the skill Envy Plot Negishi Akiko was an unpopular creepy-looking high school girl, who was teased as "Rihoko" (short for "Real Horror-ko, with "ko" (子) at the end making it a girl's nameLight Novel Volume 1 page 18) Sophia was reincarnated as the only daughter of John Keren, lord of a town name needed in the country of Sariera. She soon discovers that she is a vampire, unlike the rest of her family. Sophia is aware that her status as a noble will cause her to be appraised during her coming-of-age ceremony, so she attempts to learn how to block Appraisal by visiting her father's study each night from an extremely young age. Abilities | titles = }} | physicalS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Composite Magical skills By compiling some of her magical skills Sophia is capable of creating a variety of unique magic skills, Shining Blood Mist: '''Sophia firstly casts the Mist spell of the Ice Prison Magic, which is a beautiful mist that shines white, but is actually capable of freezing and shattering everything it touches into flakes. And then mixing it with her Blood Mist vampire ability, granting her the ability to maneuver the deadly mist.Web Novel Oni Vs Oni ④ '''Vermilion Sea: A red fluid which moves completely under the control of Sophia's will, it dissolves everything it touches without limit. it is achieved by mixing the Blood Mist from her vampire ability, Strong Acid Attack, and Water Magic.Web Novel Chapter 250 Equipment * Greatsword Trivia Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Demon Faction Category:To Do Category:Plot